I Kissed A Girl
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Lili and Asuka meet at a club. YURI one shot!


_This was never what I planed, not my intention_. _I just got so brave drinking. Lost my discretion.__ Its not what I'm used to, this is the first time I've ever been on a "scene" like this; a night club and already I'm dancing with all of these people. Out of all of them, none caught my eye but that didn't stop me from dancing with and rubbing up against everyone. Then she came a long an; Asian girl wearing a black vest/shorts thing with a small red top under. Its not what I'm used to, being so attracted to a girl. _She looked at me with a slight smirk before walking up close. She put her arms around my neck leaning in close to my ear she said "Just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you. Caught my attention." She pulled away from my ear and leaned into my face, kissing me. That girl kissed me and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it. _It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

"No, I don't even know your name." I said.

"It doesn't matter. You're my experimental game." she told me. "Just human nature." _It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head its so confused hard to obey what Father has taught me._ "Hmm, you just wanna go and do this now?"

"What?"

She laughed "Ah blonds are so cute." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd of people dancing, to a door at the very back of the large room. We went up some stairs and finally stopped at a door, opening it she pushed me in.

"What is this room?" I looked around to see a desk, a few chairs and a bag.

"My Father's office, he owns this club but, hes never here." she informed me. Looking me up and down she said "Wow your even better looking in normal light and I like those shoes, you're gonna have to keep them on the whole time."

"Will you tell me what it is we are going to do?" She ignored my question, grabbing my face and pulling it close she kissed me again. She licked at my lips before pulling my brooch and tie off. It seemed to hit me right away now what she had meant this whole time. We were going to have sex. Somehow it didn't make me nervous to think about it. _Although I guess I should be I've never had sex with anyone before._ "So you got a name?" she asked suddenly as she started to unbutton my shirt a little and leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Y-yeah Lili. Yo-u?"

"Asuka. I want you to say it -no- scream it while we do it." she pulled my top down so my shoulders were out. She kissed down my chest until her lips were between my breasts Asuka unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and let it fall down to the ground, grabbing the front of my bra she unhooked the front clasp and let it follow my shirt. I was a little nervous now but I caught a glimpse of myself in a long full body mirror. _Damn I look good. _"You're looking hotter by the second, Lili."Asuka took off her gloves and moved her head down to my right nipple, flicking her tongue on it before taking it in to her mouth.

"Oh-mm!" she grabbed the other in her hand, squeezing it "Ah!" I clutched her hair tightly. Asuka chuckled and hooked her finger on my skirt slowly pulling it down until it fell. "I don't think this is very fair!" she raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm getting all naked and you've only taken off your gloves!" I reached my hands forward and let them land on her breast before letting them glide up and pull down the vest half of her outfit. I pulled up the bra like shirt and saw her boobs right away. "No bra?"

"That was my bra." she pulled said bra off. I let my hands roam a little lower and grasped her belt, unbuckling it the whole thing fell of. _Seems she doesn't like any type of underwear. _I looked down to see her naked aside from her boots. "Go sit on the desk." I walked over to the desk, sitting down I spread my legs, while discarding my gloves. Asuka on did her boot's clamps. Soon she was out of them and walking toward me in some black with three red stripes knee high socks. She leaned over me and crushed our lips together mean while one of her hands traveled down my body and pressed her fingers at my pussy through my panties.

"Ha-ah!"

"These things are just getting in the way, take 'em of." she ordered.

I put my fingers in my underwear pulling them down nervously till they slid down my knees. Asuka put her fingers in my pussy. "Oh!"

"Hahe you're so wet, Lili." she rubbed the area changing from hard pressure to soft. But soon she bent her head down and replaced her fingers with something wonderful; her tongue.

"Ah As-uka!" I gripped her head as her tongue went deeper inside. "Oh yes more! Mmm!"

"You want more, huh?" she rubbed my clit hard before returning her tongue.

"Y-eah!" I gripped my forgotten breast and tweaked the nipple. "Mmm-oh." I licked my lips. Asuka moved her fingers to hold my slit open and she licked even deeper, she sucked on it. "Ah-Asuka!" _I can't believe this I'm on fire! _I pulled Asuka's head between my legs more and even bucked my hips which she responded to by biting my clit. "No! That hurts."

"Then don't do that." She leaned in again, licking with more force then before and even rubbing me.

"I-I'm feeling like-like I'm cumming!" I closed my eyes feeling waves of pleasure "Oh Asuka!" I took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes, feeling my high wash away and looking at her. She held her two fingers at her mouth, sucking on them. She took them out and stuffed them in my mouth making me choke a little.

"That's what you taste like." taking them out she placed her lips on mine. "Now you have to do something for me Lili." she pushed me to lay down on the desk climbing up with me, she straddled me. "I want you to do the same thing for me." _She wants me to put my tongue down there!?_ I hesitated before slowly running my fingers down her smooth body. I worked one of my fingers into her slowly rubbing in a circular motion. "Ha-ah you're pretty good at this, but I want that mouth too." she crawled over me more till she was sitting with either leg on a side of my head.

I very shyly took a lick. _It doesn't taste bad like I thought it would. _So I pressed my tongue a little deeper. _Sort of salty. _I brought my fingers up and rubbed at her clit. She let a low moan out starting to bounce on me a little, so assuming I was doing good I decided to go faster with my licks and rubs. "Oh-ha! Lili! Ngh!" I took one of my hands away and ran it up her leg, to her hip and grabbed the bottom of one of her breast. "Mmm yeah!" she held the other in her hand. "Oh! Lick that clit! C'mon more! Ha-uh!" I bit her a little and started to hum on her clit "HA-AH!" I took my mouth away, just rubbing now.

"You like that?" I asked deciding to be a little sadistic.

"Y-yeah, more!"

"I don't really like how you said that..." I frowned and slowed my ministrations.

"Ugh please more." she asked.

So I latched my lips to her clit and licked it with the tip of my tongue as fast as I could. "Ah!" she quickened the speed of her riding. "Oh-oh fuck!" I looked up at her to see her eyes were closed tight, her lips were just opened a little and a bright red flush spread from both sides of her face. _Is she close, already? I must be good. _I smirked a little. I pinched her nipples with her my fingers, I rubbed the tip with my pointer finger. "Oh fuck yes! Oh Lili your making me cum!" I felt a liquid squirt on my face that was salty-er then before. Asuka started to gasp but moved off of me. "Wow, cute and good at giving head." she jumped of the desk so I sat up.

"Hm you're surprised? I'm good at everything." I told her.

"Love that confidence." she started to pull on her vest/shorts thing. I looked around for my discarded clothes, quickly putting them back in the right order and I pulling my gloves back on.

"All right lets go back and dance for awhile." she said.

"Us girls" she raised an eyebrow at me "we are so magical; soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist so touchable too good to deny it, ain't no big deal, it's innocent." I walked toward her and wrapped my arm around her neck. I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it. It felt so wrong it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it.

_I liked it.

* * *

_

A/N: So, my first yuri ever... Its a lot harder then yaoi. -.-" But tell me how I did! Constructive criticism thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Katy Perry.


End file.
